


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°63 : « Tribu d'adoption »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Loki est désormais considéré comme un “enfant de Thanos”. Il se retrouve donc au cœur de deux fratries réunies : Thor et Hela d'un côté, Gamora et Nebula de l'autre. Parfois, (souvent), il lui arrive de ne pas apprécier sa position.
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930
Kudos: 2





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°63 : « Tribu d'adoption »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Makeba » de Jain
> 
> Remarque : J'ai vu passer (sur un réseau social dont je ne me souviens plus du nom tellement j'en utilise de différents au cours de la journée) cette idée alternative de Loki adopté comme “enfant de Thanos” et qui se retrouve donc avec notamment Gamora et Nebula comme nouvelles sœurs, en plus de sa fratrie qu'on connaît tous.

\- Loki, je voulais te dire que Nebula et moi avons été appelées par Papa Thanos pour une mission, fit Gamora d'une voix douce, donc tu devras rester seul à la maison le temps que Thor et Hela reviennent du supermarché. Promets-moi que tu n'en profiteras pas pour faire des bêtises, et que tu resteras sage pour ne pas te faire mal, ok ?

Loki fusilla sa sœur d'adoption du regard.

\- Quand allez-vous tous comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune de la fratrie que je suis pour autant UN BÉBÉ ?!

Il avait crié les deux derniers mots, mais ne récolta qu'un sourire attendri de Gamora. Fulminant, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, dont il claqua théâtralement la porte.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 124 (oups).
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Le même post déjà mentionné avait décidé que Loki était le plus jeune, donc c'était marrant de garder l'idée qu'il se faisait dorloter ;)


End file.
